gw2fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Condition Duration
, also known as Expertise, is a secondary attribute that improves the duration of all conditions inflicted by the character. While the actual duration of a condition is never rounded, the display in a skill's tooltip will show the duration rounded to the nearest quarter of a second (0s, ¼, ½, ¾ and 1s). Conditions which inflict damage over time (bleeding, burning, torment and poison) only deal damage each full second. Thus, if a skill that inflicts poison with a duration of 6 seconds has its duration increased to 6.9 seconds through traits, it will show 7s in its tooltips, but will actually only deal damage 6 times, since the 7th second isn't actually reached. Condition duration from various sources increases (and decreases) additively as a percentage increase on the base condition duration. For example, an increase of 30% condition duration from traits and an increase of 15% bleeding duration from runes would yield a total of 45% bleeding duration increase over the base duration. Condition duration from runes isn't shown in the skill's tooltip, but does correctly increase duration. Condition duration cannot be increased beyond 100%. Conditions which stack duration have a cap at 9 stacks, meaning that the duration for the condition will only be increased by the first 9 sources that apply it, and all stacks that would normally increase the duration beyond the first 9 stacks will be ignored. Once the duration from the first application of the condition has run out, another stack can be applied, further increasing its duration. Related skills Utility skills that increase condition duration * (while wielding Ice Bow) Related traits To see the traits which relate to a specific condition, refer to the page on that condition. The following is a list of traits related to non-specific conditions Trait lines that increase condition duration 1 trait point in the indicated trait line increases Condition Duration by 5%. * Zeal * Strength * Explosives * Marksmanship * Deadly Arts * Fire Magic * Domination * Spite Traits that increase condition duration * Lingering Curse - * Trap Potency - Related equipment To see the equipement which relate to a specific condition, refer to the page on that condition. The following is a list of traits related to non-specific conditions Equipment prefixes that increase condition duration * Giver's (weapon) Sigils that increase condition duration *Sigil of Malice Runes that increase condition duration *Rune of Lyssa (rank 2) *Rune of the Mad King (rank 2) *Rune of the Lich (rank 2 and 4) *Rune of the Nightmare (rank 2 and 4) *Rune of the Traveler (rank 4) Runes that decrease Condition Duration *Rune of Hoelbrak (rank 6) *Rune of Melandru (rank 2 and 6) *Superior Rune of Antitoxin (rank 2 and 4 and 6) *Superior Rune of Resistance (rank 2 and 4) Related consumables Consumables that increase condition duration Consumables that decrease condition duration Trivia * The diamond-shaped icon for this attribute (and for Condition Damage) is a relic of early development, when all conditions had diamond-shaped icons in different colors, instead of the uniform red icons they have now. Category:Attributes de:Zustandsdauer fr:Durée d'altération